Billy Yoder
William "Billy" Yoder is the hidden true main antagonist of Jurassic Park: The Game and one of several mercenaries sent in into Jurassic Park after the disaster in the park. InGen had send Yoder and the others to rescue the Hardings, Laura Sorkin and Nima Cruz from the island.Jurassic Park: The Game, Flyover. Biography At some point during the game Yoder and many other mercenaries make comments regarding Yoder's past. From these comments a vague outline of his life can be reconstructed. Early life During the events of the game, Billy Yoder appears to be in his late 20's or early 30's. He mentions having a step-brother who used hide a second set of house keys in a fake soda can.Jurassic Park The Game, Episode 3: The Depths, Scenario#1 To The Tunnels!. During the scene when Yoder refers to Oscar after he died, he says "a bunch of blue collar grunts".Jurassic Park The Game, Episode 3: The Depths, Scenario#11 The Nest. This has something to do with Oscar's death, but he could be referring himself as a dropout person during his life in high school. This also happens when he refers to D-Caf as "another throw away grunt", meaning this has nothing to do with Oscar and D-Caf's early lives before they died. Mercenary At some point, Yoder decided to become a . This is where he met Oscar Morales. They once went on a mission to where most of their fellow mercs died.Jurassic Park: the Game, Episode 2: The Cavalry, Scenario#7 The Ride. Jurassic Park During the storm, most InGen personnel was evacuated from Isla Nublar. However, some people were left behind. InGen hired two teams of mercenaries to retrieve and rescue remaining Jurassic Park staff on the island. Yoder and Oscar were on the Bravo Team. Upon arriving, he has a run-in with a Dilophosaurus after accidentally stepping on one of its eggs while trying to pick up the trail of the remaining survivors. Soon after, he and Oscar Morales begins rounding up the survivors. He meets a female employee, who informs him of the shocking events that happened at Jurassic Park. Along the way he and Oscar meet the Hardings: Gerry, Jess, and the smuggler Nima Cruz. At first, he is sympathetic towards the dinosaurs, ordering Oscar not to kill a Dilophosaurus that he had wounded. But as time wears on his respect for them wears thin after seeing them kill his friends. He develops a rising resentment towards Laura Sorkin's motherly devotion to the dinosaurs, often contemptuously referring to them as her "freak show" or "pets" simply to spite her, and taking great care to emphasize that they will all be destroyed in the Napalm bombing. His hatred for her rises continuously after the deaths of Oscar and D-Caf, and when she quietly reveals that she had known about the Troodon, he threatens to kill her, only to be stopped by Dr. Harding, Jess, and Nima - but not before forcing her at knifepoint to admit that everything had all been her fault. After the deaths of his two best friends, he goes insane and betrays the group. He also decides to take the Barbasol can for himself, so that he would be paid for the embryos. He offers to take Nima along, but she is disgusted by his betrayal and refuses. Death As Nima and Yoder fight over the can, Rexy ''approaches the group, and Yoder stands still. But Gerry, deciding to shift ''Rexy's attention to Yoder, kicks the Barbasol can so that it would fall into the ocean. Yoder ran after it and managed to grab it just before it dropped. After he gets up, however, he only hears the grunting and purring of Rexy before she snatches Yoder. The Tyrannosaur proceeds to devour him. Non-Canon Deaths If the player fails to complete certain tasks, it is possible for Yoder to be devoured by a Troodon, Tyrannosaurus, or a Dilophosaurus. These deaths are considered non-canon, and will result in a game over. The player will then be allowed to respawn and try again. Trivia *He is the last mercenary to survive, but he gets eaten by Rexy at the end. *It is implied that he gets very low pay for his job, which easily explains why he chose to take the Barbosal can for himself at the end. *Yoder is a main human antagonist in the video game, although he only became an antagonist after snapping into insanity upon the deaths of his fellow mercenaries. *He is named after a real life former actor. *He resembles some of the hunters in the The Lost World: Jurassic Park arcade game. *When he is on the phone making a call to an army official at the Marine Facility, he says that his name is William Yoder. "Billy" is an abbreviation of William. *He is from San Jose, California. Gallery File:Billy Yoder.jpg|Concept Art for Billy. References Category:Jurassic Park: The Game Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Deceased characters Category:Dinosaur Victim